


Is That A Bowl Of Popcorn In Your Lap Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by munchiesafterdark (after_midnightmunchies)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), But The Feelings Come After, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), slight plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/munchiesafterdark
Summary: “How many bags should I do?” Shiro called, waving the four unopened packs in his hand at Lance questioningly.“I think two should be fine,” Lance shrugged. “We can always pop more if… we…” He trailed off, train of thought vacating the station as Shiro turned his back to him to put the remaining packs of popcorn into the cabinets. His hips swayed to an unheard rhythm, defined muscles flexing as he reached up and slid the popcorn into place on the top shelf. Lance’s eyes trailed down to the V of his back, the sweats hanging low enough for him to spot the curve of his round ass. Yet another anomaly of those pants was the manner in which they accentuated his bottom while still remaining baggy around his legs.The obnoxious ding of the microwave nearly startled Lance out of his skin. His shift on the couch must have been audible, Shiro raised a brow at him over his shoulder, a cocky smirk crossing his lips as he leaned over to retrieve the finished bag of popcorn.Fuck, he was toying with him! Well, two could play that game!





	Is That A Bowl Of Popcorn In Your Lap Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to all of my heathens in the Shance Support Squad! Happy New Year you filthy animals! <3
> 
> Shoutouts to [Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbitholland/pseuds/sheithkeef) and [AnnMarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Fangirl_15) for betaing and [Ev](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle) for betaing and helping me pick a title! You guys are the best!!

This whole roommate situation was about to be the death of him. He was certain that his official cause of death would be diagnosed as “extreme sexual repression” because  _ Dios, Shiro was wearing his fucking sweats again! _

His incredibly sexy, incredibly  _ untouchable _ roommate had just emerged from his bedroom clad in only his trademark “lounge sweats,” skin still flushed and glistening from his shower. He threaded his fingers through his hair, fiddling idly with the damp white patch at the crest of his head that drooped into his eyes. He flashed Lance a grin when he caught his gaze before continuing to the kitchen, tugging their old refrigerator open with a loud pop.

Lance forced himself to tear his gaze away as Shiro stooped to dig through the crisper drawers, previous experience warning him of the consequences.

The problem with Shiro’s sweats was that he  _ never _ wore them with underwear, leaving very little to the imagination of what lay dormant beneath. He still recalled the first morning that he’d wandered out bleary-eyed and partially dozing to find Shiro dazedly pouring himself a bowl of Cheerios, sweatpants revealing that he had neglected to take care of himself before leaving his room.

Lance had never bolted from a room quicker in his life.

After that incident, Shiro began to wear the sweats more frequently. They became his go-to attire after showers and on lazy days, and Lance was surprised at their durability. It seemed as though Shiro never wore anything else anymore, (not that he was complaining).

Now, sexy attire, he could handle. He could always retreat to his room and jerk off to those images later. The winks and smirks that he’d catch from Shiro were what often disarmed him, the older man seeming to know  _ exactly _ what he was doing to him. He’d call attention to himself right before bending down to pick something up or leaning against the counter, ensuring that Lance’s eyes took in every movement.

_ But that couldn’t actually be Shiro’s plan… Shiro wasn’t trying to seduce him or anything – that was just wishful thinking. _

Lance swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the thought, willing himself to change subjects. It was Friday night which, under their roof, meant Movie Night. It was his week to choose the film, so he grabbed the remote and settled into his side of the couch, scanning Netflix for a flick.

He heard a bit of rustling from the kitchen, then the microwave timer being set, a telltale sign of popcorn being made. The scent of butter began to flood the air as the first bag neared completion.

“How many bags should I do?” Shiro called, waving the four unopened packs in his hand at Lance questioningly.

“I think two should be fine,” Lance shrugged. “We can always pop more if… we…” He trailed off, train of thought vacating the station as Shiro turned his back to him to put the remaining packs of popcorn into the cabinets. His hips swayed to an unheard rhythm, defined muscles flexing as he reached up and slid the popcorn into place on the top shelf. Lance’s eyes trailed down to the V of his back, the sweats hanging low enough for him to spot the curve of his round ass. Yet another anomaly of those pants was the manner in which they accentuated his bottom while still remaining baggy around his legs.

The obnoxious ding of the microwave nearly startled Lance out of his skin. His shift on the couch must have been audible, Shiro raised a brow at him over his shoulder, a cocky smirk crossing his lips as he leaned over to retrieve the finished bag of popcorn.

_ Fuck, he was toying with him! Well, two could play that game! _

All sense of self-preservation thrown out the window, Lance quickly typed a movie title in and selected it before Shiro could catch a glimpse. He paused it before the first scene could begin, a Cheshire grin on his face as he waited for his roommate to join him.

The wait gave him an opportunity to relax just a bit, his libido slowing just enough to prevent him from popping a boner the second that Shiro plopped down beside him, popcorn bowl set onto the small coffee table just within reach. He reluctantly sat up to offer Shiro more room, the older man shifting so that they were practically cuddling, the blanket that Lance had been wrapped in enveloping them both.

Lance leaned forward to grab the popcorn, resting it on Shiro’s lap. After ensuring that they were both comfortable, (and that the bowl was situated in a manner that would stop him from staring at the outline of Shiro’s dick for the entire movie), he grabbed the remote and pressed play, tossing it behind himself and burrowing in deeper as the opening scene rolled.

Shiro snorted in recognition. “Magic Mike?”

Rather than reply, Lance picked a single piece of popcorn from the bowl and popped it into his mouth with a self-satisfied hum. Shiro only chuckled and snuggled in closer, scooping a handful of popcorn himself.

The first scenes of the movie passed uneventfully. Despite having watched it a million times before, Lance would never turn down an opportunity to ogle Channing Tatum stripping to “Pony.” Though the wandering hand in his lap managed to tear his eyes from the screen…

“S-Shiro?” the Cuban squeaked, jolting slightly when the hand brushed the inside of his bare thigh, just past the hem of his shorts. “Can I help you with something?”

His roommate’s eyes had also been locked on the television, only shifting to him when he spoke. He watched Shiro’s gaze dart from his face to his lap and back up, shock overtaking his features as he tore his hand away.

“Shit, sorry Lance, I thought I was reaching for the popcorn!”

Lance wanted to point out that the popcorn was still  _ very obviously  _ in Shiro’s lap, but the surprise and somewhat apologetic expression on the older man’s face was apology enough. “It’s fine.”

He pushed away the disappointment that crawled into his conscious thoughts.  _ There’s no way Shiro would deliberately make a move like that… not on me, anyway.  _ Though the lack of popcorn in Shiro’s hand afterward was a little suspicious. Rather than find its way into the bowl, his hand had retreated to his side and curled into his corner of the blanket.

Matt Bomer distracted him from further investigation, his silky voice sucking him back into the movie. His lip found its way between his teeth as he watched Joe Manganiello take the stage, hand moving absently toward the popcorn bowl.

_ “Ng, Lance…” _ The hoarse grunt startled him from his stupor, eyes widening in alarm when he realized that not only had his hand  _ missed _ , but it had deviated treacherously close to–

_ Oh fuck. _

“Gah, Shiro! I’m so sorry!” Lance yanked his hand away like he’d stuck it into a bonfire, forcing thoughts of Shiro’s rather  _ sizable _ dick and  _ how nice it would feel inside of him  _ out of his mind…

It was easier said than done.

Shiro’s pupils were slightly blown when he met Lance’s anxious gaze. The brunet could feel the blush radiating from his cheeks. The silence probably lasted less than a minute, but to Lance it felt like hours of tension.

Finally, Shiro shrugged and offered a small chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, I pretty much just did the same thing to you. Now we’re even.”

And just like that, Shiro settled back into his side of the blanket and turned back to the movie. Lance bit his lip and shifted in his seat, trying not to think about how Shiro had been sitting beside him with a half-hard dick for who knew how long.

…Or how  _ amazing _ his length had felt in his hand.

…Or how he now had a little problem of his own forming in his shorts.

Shifting a bit further from Shiro and leaning back against the cushions, he curled into the blanket and positioned his hands in his lap in an attempt to cover it up. He didn’t want to know what Shiro’s reaction would be if he found out that he’d popped a boner from a seconds-long touch.

After a while, Shiro shuffled a few inches closer. Though his eyes remained locked on the television, his wandering hand returned, this time slipping behind him…

“ _ Ai! _ ” He couldn’t stop the squeak that slipped past his lips or the jolt that arched his spine. His blushed returned at full force as he looked at Shiro in shock, the latter’s hand remaining beside his ass.

“Sorry,” he apologized without a hint of remorse, cocking his head with a less than innocent glint in his eyes. “I was looking for the remote. You seemed kind of  _ tense _ and I was going to pause the movie and make sure that you were okay.”

The way that he said “tense” had Lance’s cock twitching in his shorts. He could feel his arousal slowly cloud his judgement, vision tunneling. He watched Shiro’s eyes rake up and down his body with thinly veiled hunger, tongue dragging across his bottom lip tantalizingly.

He realized belatedly that Shiro’s excuse was actually a proposition. “I, uh… I-I am a litt-tle tense,” he admitted when he remembered how to form words. “Some help w-would, uh… would be nice.”

Shiro practically leaped at him, mouth latching onto his throat. A breathless gasp escaped Lance’s parted lips as he tilted his head to the side, hand grappling for purchase along the cushion beside him. One of Shiro’s hands cradled the back of his head, the other slipping beneath his T-shirt and tracing his side.

“Ah, Sh-Shiro…” Lance’s eyes fluttered closed as Shiro trailed kisses and nips across his neck and shoulders. His hips jerked at a particularly rough bite, rutting against Shiro’s hips desperately.

“Hmm?” The older man sucked a harsh bruise just above his collarbone, smirking self-satisfactorily as he pulled back to examine it.

“ _ Oh, besame, _ ” he moaned, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaning into his embrace. He was incredibly thankful for the fact that Shiro had forgone a shirt, the warmth and firm muscle beneath his fingertips only turning him on more. Their hips continued to move, picking up a slow, rhythmic grind. “Ah, k-kiss me, Shiro!”

His request was eagerly granted, their lips brushing together heatedly. Lance met the enthusiasm readily, molding his lips to Shiro’s.

Slowly, Shiro lowered him until he was laid out along the couch beneath him, a cushion supporting his head. Magic Mike continued to play despite being forgotten, flashing lights dancing across their forms.

Lance gasped when they finally separated, gazing up at Shiro’s panting form hovering over him. A flush colored Shiro’s cheeks, neck, and chest, sweat beading just along his hairline. The blanket had slipped from his waist, and a quick glance down revealed the impressive outline of Shiro’s fully erect cock struggling against his pants.

He drew a hand down defined muscle and sinew, hooking his fingertips into the waistband of the sweats. At his lover’s nod, Lance dragged the article of clothing down, moaning uninhibitedly when Shiro’s dick was released.

“Mmm, like what you see, baby?” Shiro’s husky voice almost sent him over the edge on its own. Lance could only nod in response, throat too dry to speak. “It’s all because of you.”

Hands worked to rid Lance of his own clothes, tugging and yanking at his shirt and shorts hard enough to tear. “You’re such a little tease, you know. Showing that ass off in these damn things  _ almost. every. day.  _ Do you even know what you do to me?”

Another moan escaped Lance’s lips because he truly didn’t. Here he’d been lusting after Shiro while the object of his desires had been doing the same over him.

“Sh-Shiro,  _ por favor! _ Please, p-please, please!” Lance didn’t know what he was begging for, he just knew that he needed Shiro to give it to him.

Thankfully, the older man seemed to understand, kissing his lips tenderly as his hands spread goosebumps along his exposed flesh. One hand teased at his neglected cock, a thumb smearing the precum along his length and providing delicious friction as it pumped his shaft. The other hand groped at his ass, prompting Lance to spread his legs with a desperate whine.

“Give me a sec, baby,” Shiro groaned, reluctantly parting from his lover. Lance swallowed the complaint that stuck to his tongue when he saw Shiro turn to retrieve a small tube of lube from the pocket of his sweats. How he’d failed to notice the outline of those in his pants, he didn’t know.

“ _ D-Dios mío,  _ you planned for this?” he asked incredulously, feeling his blush return full-force as everything else connected. “You grabbed my thigh on purpose! A-And the bending down in the ki-i- _ aahah!” _

“Guilty as charged.” Shiro smirked at the broken cry his hands tore from Lance’s lips as he cupped his ass cheeks and spread them. The Cuban boy was putty in his hands, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Lance tried to crack a wise retort back at him, but his voice caught in his throat again when a cool, damp finger circled pressingly at his hole.  _ “Oh, oooooo, Shiroooohhh!” _

“Easy now, Kitten, I need you to relax,” Shiro instructed affectionately, his other hand stroking Lance’s cheek soothingly.

Lance inhaled sharply when the finger breached his rim. A ragged sigh was dragged out of him when Shiro’s hand slid back down to stroke his length. His lover steadily worked a second finger in, paying close attention to Lance’s reactions as he began to move them.

“Is this okay?” he asked seriously, scissoring them gently.

Lance nodded, releasing a shaky sigh as he dragged a hand through his hair. “Y-Yeah, that’s… that’s good.”

Shiro’s soft smile was contagious, and Lance couldn’t help but cup his lover’s jaw and pull him in for another kiss. Shiro took advantage of the distraction and slipped a third finger in, pumping and spreading them with more vigor. He adjusted the angle every few thrusts until Lance broke their kiss to release a startled cry.

_ “M-Mierda, Shiro!” _

He could feel Shiro’s smirk against his throat, the cheeky bastard. Shiro began to abuse that spot as his fingers worked, Lance weeping and moaning his name as his legs jerked and his cock twitched.

“God, baby, you make the most beautiful little sounds,” Shiro groaned into his neck, nipping at the skin hungrily. “You put a porn star to shame.”

Lance was too far gone to answer, teetering on the edge of his release.  _ “Shiroooo-oohhhh! I-I’mmm close! Dios, estoy cerca!” _

All movement ceased, then, Shiro’s hands withdrawing. Lance sobbed brokenly as his hole quivered, stretched muscles clenching on air.  _ “Por favor, complaser, te quiero…” _

He wasn’t left to wait for long, warm hands brushing the tears from his cheeks as something firm and much wider than three fingers pressed against his entrance. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Let me take care of you.”

Lance whimpered, grinding his ass against the head of Shiro’s cock until the tip slipped in. Shiro eased himself the rest of the way in, mindful of Lance’s gasps and whines. He peppered kisses along freckled cheeks and fanned his fingers over a toned chest as he moved, finally pausing when he bottomed out.

Words escaped Lance again, as did all coherent thought. He’d  _ never _ been stretched like this before, and he could feel Shiro’s cock brush his prostate when he squirmed just so. He looked up at the flushed cheeks and blown pupils hovering over him and moaned.  _ This was far much better than any of his fantasies. _

“Fuck, baby, you’re so  _ tight.” _ Despite his own pressing need, Shiro waited patiently for Lance to adjust, groaning whenever the younger shifted or rutted against him.

Finally, Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips and gave a rough grind, a breathless,  _ “Move!”  _ the only word that Shiro needed to hear.

The older man quickly took charge, half of his length slipping out before a rough thrust shoved it back in. He progressively inched further out until he was pounding his entire length in and out at a quick pace.

Lance’s cries blended into a continuous sob, expletives and pleas flowing incoherently from his lips. His fingers grasped at Shiro’s shoulders as he rocked his hips up into each thrust.  _ “Ahnn, Shiro!” _

“So good, baby, such a good boy,” Shiro praised, peppering kisses across Lance’s cheeks as he picked up the pace again. “Taking my cock so well.”

“Shi-ro~” Lance whined as his orgasm loomed again. He could feel how close his release was, just a hair’s breadth away.  _ “Mas! Mas Shiro, more, por favor!” _

He felt Shiro’s hand close around his cock again, fingers cool and still slightly damp. Three harsh pumps were all it took to trigger his climax, ropes of cum shooting hot and thick onto his chest with a squeal.

“ _ Unf _ , that’s it baby,” Shiro grunted, releasing Lance’s length to grasp onto his hips. He pistoned his cock at a rapid pace, chasing his own orgasm as Lance became pliant beneath him.

“C-Come on, Takashi,” Lance whimpered in a hoarse voice. He let his legs fall even wider, one hooking over the side of the couch and the other pulling Shiro even closer. “Cum inside me. I w-want to feel you fill me up.”

_ “Oh, fuck  _ Lance!” Shiro huffed, pace becoming erratic. He leaned in, Lance’s arms coming up to wrap around his neck obediently as their lips met. Shiro’s orgasm crashed into him, his grunts and moans muted against Lance’s mouth.

Lance cried out again as he felt Shiro’s release flooding him. Shiro’s lips slipped down to his collarbones, trailing kisses and kitten licks along them teasingly.

_ “Nnh, tan lleno,”  _ Lance groaned, clenching around Shiro’s cock as his cum began to leak out. Shiro bucked his hips in response, teeth biting down on a freckled shoulder before his tongue poked out to lap at it apologetically.  _ “Fuck, Shiro!” _

After a few minutes, Shiro eased out of Lance. The brunet winced at the mild discomfort, but was rewarded for it when Shiro ducked his head between his legs. He leaned up on his elbows and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but his words died when he felt a tongue drag along his rim.

_ “Carajo, Shiro-ooo!” _ Lance laid back against the cushions again as Shiro’s hands hefted his hips up to meet his mouth.

“Let me clean you up, baby,” the older man demanded in a husky voice, locking eyes with the brunet. Lance swallowed and nodded, crying out when Shiro’s tongue lapped at him again.

The fingers at his hips gripped roughly enough to bruise, holding him steady as his hole was breached once more. He licked and slurped at him, Lance blushing and throwing an arm over his face at the obscene noises it made. He could feel Shiro’s greedy tongue catch the cum as it dribbled out of his hole.

_ “Ohhh, Shiro…”  _ Lance could feel his cock twitch with arousal again as his lover finally pulled away, licking his lips satisfactorily. Shiro laid down beside him, an arm thrown over his waist and pulling him in for a cuddle.

“Looks like the movie’s finished,” he snickered into Lance’s hair, running his other fingers through the tousled locks absentmindedly.

“Yeah, and the popcorn ended up all over the floor,” the brunet snorted.

Shiro hummed but made no move to clean it up. He nuzzled into the top of his lover’s head, content to spoon for as long as he was allowed.

Lance wanted to let the comfortable silence linger, but there was a question burning at the back of his mind. “So how long?”

Shiro must’ve anticipated it because he knew exactly what he was referring to. “About five months.” 

Lance jumped up, ignoring Shiro’s whine to swat at his shoulder. “What?! You’ve wanted to fuck me for  _ five months  _ and didn’t think to make a move until now?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You really think I walk around in these sweatpants every day for my health or some shit?” He sat up and stretched his arms out like he’d just woken from a nap before gesturing to the discarded pants on the ground. “I noticed the way that you looked at me  _ that morning  _ and thought that wearing them all the time would get your attention.”

“It sure as fuck got my attention!” Lance scoffed before sighing and levelling Shiro with a more serious look. “But… is this it?”

Shiro cocked his head and furrowed his brows. “Is what it?”

“This,” Lance groaned, gesturing between them. “Was this a one-time thing? Did you just want to fuck me and now we’re finished?”  _ Damn it, were those tears in his eyes? _

He must’ve started crying because Shiro’s hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks and he was gently shushing him.

“Baby, I’d never do that to you,” Shiro assured in a soft voice. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. And I don’t want this to be a strictly sexual thing, either. I want… I want to be with you.”

Lance inhaled shakily, grasping Shiro’s hands and letting a small smile come to his face. “You…  _ you  _ want to be with  _ me?” _

Shiro leaned in and kissed his forehead tenderly. “Yes. I love waking up to your smiles and listening to your dirty jokes and cheesy pick up lines and making you laugh and holding your hand during those horror movies you constantly insist on watching…”

Lance squeezed his lover’s hands, drawing his attention back to him. “I never thought I’d ever stand a chance with someone like you,” he marveled quietly. “Even with your nerdy taste in television and dorky dance moves and poor culinary skills.”

“Well geez, I pour my heart out to you and you just start listing my faults,” Shiro chuckled,  _ and Lance couldn’t help but desire to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. _

“Yeah, well you’re perfect otherwise,” Lance shrugged nonchalantly, grinning when Shiro shoved his shoulder playfully.

He ushered Lance off of the couch, then, standing up after him. The brunet watched his roommate with thinly veiled confusion when he suddenly got down on one knee and took his hand.

“My darling Lance,” he cooed, thumb rubbing over his knuckles lovingly. “As you have graciously pointed out, I am a man of many faults, but I hope that you are willing to overlook those and give me a chance. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me out for dinner tomorrow evening?”

Lance couldn’t keep a serious face. The absurdity of everything came crashing down, and staring down at Shiro, naked and down on one knee, asking him on a date immediately after fucking his brains out… he burst into a fit of giggles.

Fortunately, Shiro followed suit, allowing Lance to tug him up into a kiss in between their laughter.

“Pick me up at seven and you’ve got yourself a date,” Lance whispered against Shiro’s lips before diving in for another kiss. It quickly escalated, hands roaming everywhere and hips rutting against each other.

Lance broke away with a gasp, shooting Shiro a mischievous look. “I don’t know about you, but I could really use a shower right now.”

Shiro smirked, wetting his lips hungrily. He closed the distance between them again, hands reaching around to grope Lance’s ass ravenously. “What are we still doing here, then, baby?”

Lance groaned.  _ He was in for a long night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr [@munchiesafterdark](https://munchiesafterdark.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
